This multi-center 5 year trial will test the efficacy of Pravastatin in men and women with documented myocardial infarction in the 3 to 20 months prior to randomization and with total cholesterol levels less than 240mg/dl and LDL cholesterol 115 to 174mg/dl after diet. The rate of subsequent coronary events and death will be determined.